The young and the Restless: Traci's Story
by MysteriousRose17
Summary: This is my first fanfiction about the Young and the restless. It's mostly about Traci abbott having trouble in her marriage with Steve a while after Colleen died. There is a lot of drama/domestic violence in this story. Traci is my favorite Character on the show. So please read it and comment. Traci is plump in this one. Like the year 2009 plump.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - suspicious**

**Flashback begins.**

**I'm never going back to that boarding school ever again. It was a huge mistake. I'm so stupid. I don't even know why I went to that school in the first place. Oh yeah to gain confidence. A young Traci Abbott says to herself. I'm never going to tell anyone what happened to me. Like they'd even care to know what happened. If I had, the Confidence likes my Sister Ashley. I would fault my beauty all around Genoa City. But I'm not beautiful at all. The most important thing was taken from me. No one must ever know even if it kills. **

**Flashback ends. **

"Traci!" Jack says coming out of his room to talk to his sister who just happen to drop by from New York. So, you never told me why you were here? He asked suspicious of his baby sister. Oh, I just came to visit my family. Is that so hard to believe? She asked nervously. Well, I'm just worried about you and Steve after you know "Colleen's death." Well, we're doing just fine. Thanks for asking. I just wanted to see what was the deal with you and Phyllis getting married?

She says quickly trying to change the subject. Oh Well, I was planning on Marrying her. Traci looks shocked as if she didn't know. I hope you're making the right decision. Traci says pulling her brother Jack into a hug and slightly smiling at him. "Traci are you okay?" Jack asked feeling a bump on her sisters back. She quickly pulls away. I'm fine. She says lying to him. Traci if you and Steve are having any Physical arguments. Jack it's nothing so stop worrying. She urges her brother. Now, I'm a go out and visit Ashley. Traci says getting up from the couch along with her purse.

As Traci gets into her car her cell phone rings. Ring, Ring. She looks at her phone. It's Steve calling her. She's afraid to pick up. She left without telling him in the middle of the night. She just couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the arguing. She couldn't take him bringing in different woman throughout the night when she was gone. She would come home and find him in bed with skinner women who had a rude attitude towards her, but a kind one towards him. She couldn't take the beatings that she suffered if she didn't do something right or if it wasn't done his way. She was too afraid to answer the phone to find out what was going to happen next. She had no choice but too. Because he would not stop until he got an answer.

Conversation: Hello. Traci says shaking.

Where the hell are you? Steve whispers angrily.

I'm in Genoa City. She says telling him the truth.

If your fat ass, Doesn't get down here in the next two days I'm coming up there to drag your ass back kicking, screaming, and crying in front of all your siblings and friends. Now, do you want that? He said angrily. No. Then do it. Damn it. Do what I say. He says slaming the phone shut in anger. Her heart starts pounding fast. Because he knows where she stays all the time when she comes to Genoa City. She gets out of her car and goes back into Jacks house and starts packing up her things. Jack comes into the guess room worried about his baby sister. Traci what's wrong? Why are you packing up so early? You just got here? I know. Something came up with Steve and I have to go back to New York. She says rubbing her hands together. He didn't want to argue with his sister. But he knew that something was up. Traci was never the one to up and leave at a man's will. But with what's happening at home. She just can't risk her life or any of her family members/friends life. She surely can't spill the beans on what happened to her when she went to boarding school. As Traci practically ran out of the house with all of her belongings Jack went and called Ashley. Who was still in Genoa City.

Conversation: Between Jack and Ashley.

Hi Jack. Ashley says happily.

Look Traci just got here and now she's leaving. Jack says worriedly.

She never leaves that fast. Maybe on day 2: but not day one. She says sarcastically.

I'm not joking Ashley. Jack says angry at his sister.

I think something is happening with their marriage ever since Colleen died. Jack says being all suspicious.

Like what do you mean? Ashley asked him.

Well, I was kind of watching Traci sitting on the couch before I came in just to make sure she's okay. She was really out of it and looked really nervous. She kept whispering "I have to tell him, I have to tell him." Then when, I came. She stopped and she didn't really tell me anything.

I kept asking her if there's any problem between her and Steve and she told me no. I just don't believe her. Jack said to her worrying. She's coming to visit you. So, I want you to use your Womanly instants to find out what's wrong. Okay. Jack says almost screaming at her.

Okay. Okay. I'll find out what's wrong with our baby sister. Or if there's any problem in her marriage with Steve. Believe me Jack, Steve better pray to God that he's not being an "Asshole" to her or treating her like crap! She says getting angry as well.

Bye. They both say as they hang up the phone.

I just hope she's okay. Ashley says now worried realizing that if her baby sister is in another unstable relationship that could cause her to set back on wanting to be suicidal again.

**To be continued….**

**What's Traci secret? What happened to her at boarding school?**

**Is Jack going to find out what's wrong with her marriage? Will Ashley find out first?**

**Will Traci ever gain enough confidence just to say no or just in General?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Traci's Breakdown

**Chapter 2 – Traci's Story**

**Meanwhile:** Before, Traci could leave, she stop by Ashley's house to pay her sister a short visit, before she went back home to New York to be with Steve. Traci felt as if she was not ready to leave Genoa City. But she had to for her life. Once she was close to her door. She stopped for a moment. She thought about leaving. So, she could avoid a conversation about her and Steve between her Sister Ashley. As soon as she turned around Ashley opened up the door to greet her baby sister.

Hello Traci. Ashley said as if she was in a good mood. Oh, Hi Ashley. "I was just leaving, I didn't mean to bother you." I'll just come back when I'm in town again. Traci wait! Don't go! I've been meaning to talk to you about something as sisters. Oh no. Traci says in her mind. She tells Traci to come in as she opens up the door wider. She grabs hold to her purse.

So Traci explains to me why are you leaving Genoa City so early? Nothing much, Steve just misses me that's all. He feels like he's homesick when he's without me. Isn't that strange? She said trying to sound all calm and happy. But she doesn't know that she is nervously sweating and rubbing the back of her head every 5 seconds. Traci. What's really going on? You seem so nervous. Ashley said scooting closer to her sister to give her some comfort. Well, Uh. Steve and I are having some issues. It's nothing big really. It's more like business comes first with this family. Traci said making up a quick lie. Oh really is that so? Ashley said, not sounding fooled. Traci if he's hurting you. You can tell me. Please. I'm your sister. You're supposed to come to me about anything. Ashley said getting all worked up. I'm sorry but as sisters we never were really close at all. You were always the beautiful one. The one who got all the guys, the one who went on dates, the one who always received compliments even if you didn't even try and you were always the one who gotten everything you wanted or ever asked for. What did I get nothing? NOTHING AT ALL! All my life I had to live in your shadow! I'm tired of it. I'm a grown woman for crying out loud! I am not a chubby little girl anymore who used to cry in her room at night wishing she was beautiful just like the other girls or her older sister Ashley Abbott "A.A" Or Super B as we know it. Traci said all teary eyed. Traci. Ashley said coming close to her sister trying to give her a hug. I never knew you felt that way. I'm so sorry. She said apologizing with her hands covered over her mouth. I feel really bad. Maybe I should've stopped mom from sending you to boarding school. No, Ashley. You shouldn't of because you were so glad that I was gone. Everybody was! Our own mother even hated me. I never went anywhere with you guys. Not even individually. She would just leave me home alone. She abandoned me most out of you two. You all got the chance to repair your relationships with our mother. But did I? No. I didn't. Now "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Traci says storming out of Ashley's house.

**Ashley looked shocked as she decided to call Jack as soon as her baby sister left.**

**Ashley's P.O.V: She has never snapped like that before. Something terrible has to be happening with her and Steve. I have to know. She says dialing his number quickly. Well, Traci if you want to leave us now. We'll just have to pay you a visit to New York City.**

**To be continued….**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Nightmares begin!

**Chapter 3 – The Nightmares begin!**

She left for home right after the conversation with Ashley. Traci went on home to New York to see what Steve had wanted. She was afraid to go into her own home. She thought of their house as a Nightmare. Every time they would get ready for bed. He would scream, yell, shout, and do horrible things to her to make her feel worthless. She didn't want to live that way anymore. But she was too afraid to get help no matter how bad she wanted to. She considered some of the things that her sister was telling her. For example, Ashley told her. If you feel like things are her fault in anyway; write it down in a Journal or something away from Steve. Write down what that problem is and see if it's really your fault or not. If it isn't your fault than you need to look deep within yourself and tell you that it isn't and if is then you and Steve are going to have to work it out. Not work it out by yourselves, but together as one. She really liked the advice her sister gave her. She never knew her sister to be that kind to her. Not after, how Traci and Brad broke up. She blamed the whole thing on Traci. Traci thought her sister might've done some soul-searching while she was in New York with Steve. She did.

Once Traci arrived home Steve was already on the couch watching t.v. in his underwear and only his underwear. Steve, I'm home. Traci says smiling. Oh good I've been meaning to talk to you. He says as he gets up from the couch. He goes over and kisses her passionately on the lips. She blushes. I didn't think you'd miss me that much. She says smiling kissing him back. You sounded angry on the phone. That's what I wanted to talk about. Traci why did you leave me thinking you were in danger? He says stroking her cheek. Um, I just needed to clear my head after what we've been through in the last couple of months. She says getting nervous. You haven't been with another man have you? As he lifts up her chin looking her in the eyes. Steve no. I would never do that to you. Not in a million years, while we're married. She says getting hurt and offended because he would think that about her. I was just wondering because you know. You were still separated from Brad and you were still seeing me at the time. Yes, I know. But it wasn't a relationship,relationship like it is now. She says getting even more frustrated. I thought you knew me better than that. He turns around and slams her against the wall. Her head hits the wall hard. Traci look, I know I may lose my temper a bit and ask you questions that I should know the answer too, but you know how you can be. Once, we have a fight you want to leave and I don't know where you're going too. I don't know if you're going to another man's house, friends, relatives. Steve, you know I always go to Genoa City so why pretend like you don't know? She asked getting upset and out of breath. I can't breathe. She says trying to remove his hand off of her neck. He lets her go. Maybe we could have a romantic night. If you know what I mean. We haven't had "it" in a long time. He says trying to convince her. Well, Steve I would love to have that idea. But "Don't you remember what happened the last time?" She said becoming afraid to bring it up again. Why no. He lies to her.

**Flashback begins:**

**Oh Steve. This is so romantic. I'm glad we did this. We needed the time for ourselves. Traci says smiling and kissing Steve. They're on the living room floor with candle lights. Traci is wearing her sexy see-through black night gown for Steve that shows her plump size figure. Yes, it is. He says giving her a fierce kiss on the lips back to her. Let's say we skip dinner and go to the main course. I'd like that. She says as he helps her up. They blow out the candles and head into their master bedroom. Oh Steve I love you. I love you too. He starts to kiss her on the neck roughly. That feels good kind of she whispers to herself. This is going to feel even better. He says throwing her on the bed as he gets on top. Mmmm. She moans. Before, they start. She asks if he can go slowly with her. He promises as he continues to kiss her passionately on the lips and neck. He begins. Oh! She moans. Things are now heated. Steve. He starts going faster and faster by the minute. Steve! Steve STOP! It hurts. You're hurting me. She screams as she tries to stop him. He's too in it to stop. Steve! He hurt her so bad that a little blood came out of her. He just kept going. She just lied their like a rag doll being abused. He grabbed her body roughly throughout the whole entire time leaving bruise marks on her body. She tried fighting back, but every time she tried. He would grab her thought and hold it for a while until she submitted or stopped trying to fight him back. **

**Flashback over**

I'm sorry babe. I didn't know I hurt you. He says lying to her. I know. Traci says forgiving him. I was just so into the moment because your sexy and I thought you liked it rough. Steve. You like it rough. I don't. I like it smooth, passionate, and sweet. She says walking up closely to him looking as if she's afraid of what will happen if they do it again tonight. Well, I know what to do for tonight now.

**To be continued… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Tonight's the night!**

**xxx**

Oh Steve, everything is so romantic. You really out done yourself. Traci says pleased smelling the red Roses. Thanks babe. He says kissing her on the lips. Tonight is going to be a wonderful night and no one is going to get hurt. He says assuring as he rubs her back. Ahh, this feels wonderful just holding my husband and a full moon is out and slow music is playing. You must want tonight be special. Oh honey, I do. After all that we've been through. I think we need another night to ourselves, with no interruptions. He says passionately kissing her because he's madly in love with her. He slowly sits her down on the bed. He takes off her shirt and slowly takes off the rest of her clothes following to get under the covers in the bed. Traci does the same to Steve. He starts nibbling and kissing her on her neck. Oh Steve. She says somewhat giggling. He keeps going down. Um. Steve what are you? Oh. Steve. Ah. She moans grabbing his head and holding it tightly. Mmmm. I love that sweet. He continues. Steve! Steve I'm—I'm. She couldn't finish her words because the feeling was so wonderful to her. He gotten up from underneath and started to unbutton his pants. They tongue kissed. Traci didn't care. Personally Steve liked this side of Traci when she didn't care. He hadn't seen that side of her in a long time. He got back on top of her and decided it was time to "enter". He actually went slowly like he said he would. Traci. Traci. He says as if he's already out of breath. She turns her head to the side. The feeling is overwhelming. She wraps her arms around Steve's neck and tells him to go faster. He does. She lets go of his neck, while his hands are on the bed and their bodies are shaking. Oooh Steve. I can- I—I can feel you. She says out of breath as he continues. She just keeps looking away. But this time her hands are on his muscular chest. Steve. Keep going right there. He bangs harder. Uh. Ahh, Steve. She keeps holding on to him not letting go. Oooh. They both stop. Steve. That—That was amazing. I know. He says turning her over to the top now it's your turn. Steve. I-. She starts moving. As she does that she makes him feel like a man should feel. They continue, until Midnight.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Beginning!

**Chapter 5 – A New beginning**

Good morning Steve. Traci says as she wakes up to give her a hubby a good morning kiss. He turns around and smiles at her and care cresses her face. Hello, my dear. He says back to her. Wasn't last night wonderful? Oh, yes it was. As she responses to him gladly. I'm glad we worked everything out. He tells her stroking her arm. Yeah me too. I guess we can get started with our day? He says getting out of bed. We should. As she also gets up and puts her rope on her quickly. Dear, do you mind me going back to Genoa City? I still have unfinished business that I need to get done. She says unsure of what his answer is going to be. Sure you can. I wouldn't mind. Oh? She says sounding surprised. He looks at her. What? You thought I was gonna say no didn't you? Uh, yeah I did think that you were going to say no. Because the last time I went there you called me back here in a hurry as if I did something wrong. She says justifying her reasoning for saying Oh. Well, you left me without asking me permission to leave or giving me a warning to leave. He says getting angry. Well, Steve. That's because we were having trouble and I tried talking to you about it, but you just kept on annoying me and we had arguments and physical fights and I couldn't take any more of the drama and so I left. She says saying a mouth full. Okay, I didn't know you felt that way about our marriage. He has gotten up super close to her. If you do have a problem with it, you could've just told me bluntly and I would've fixed the problem instead of fixing your face. He says giving her a sarcastic smile. Steve, I didn't mean too-. Look Traci. He says cutting her off. I'm a need you to stop going off on me like your some kind of a rebellious child or something. It isn't how do the teenagers say it today? Cute. Yeah it isn't cute and as a husband who have a high paying career and owns a company. I expect my wife to be on her best behavior at all times. I can't have my wife going out and doing things behind my back. But Steve I wasn't-. She says getting offended. I wasn't doing anything behind your back in Genoa City. I needed to visit and to talk to some of my family members to see what was going on. She says defending herself, yet again. Traci! He loses his temper and slaps her across the face. Traci. I told you a million of times. No one gives a damn about your fucking input on everything and they don't need your damn help. You can help by staying your ass home and being a house wife instead of trying to be this "Author" because really it's not working out and I can no longer help you publish your book. Why? Because it's a piece of shit. It's a piece of shit just like you are. At this point her self-esteem has just gotten lower. She slowly starts to cry putting her hand over her face wiping the tears away. Well, that's okay Steve because frankly I've been feeling like a piece of crap anyways by being with you and I'm leaving for good this time. There's no coming back!

She says as she stomps into the bathroom getting ready to leave for Genoa City and never ever coming back to New York city again.


	6. Chapter 6 - I'm back!

**Chapter 6 – I'm back!**

After, going back to Genoa City Traci has been staying in a hotel. She doesn't know how to tell her family about the problems going on with her and Steve. She's afraid that a fight may break out over her marriage. She doesn't want that happening not when some people in her family are actually starting to have a wonderful life. As in her only and older brother Jack whose thinking about engaging Phyllis. Also her Sister Ashley who, has been offered a new job considering, fashion career in a high position. She just can't ruin their lives. She'll just have to wait until the time is right. She decided to go out to Crimson lights for a while to see how Chloe and Kevin were doing.

Crimson lights: Hi, Kevin. Traci says with a wide smile. Hi Traci. He says coming from behind the counter giving her a hug surprisingly so how everyone is doing? Everyone is fine. He says hiding something. She ignores it. Okay, I'm glad to hear that. I'm just stopping by. I'm only going to be in Genoa City for a while. She says to Kevin who has just brought her, her usual drink. Thank you, Kevin. You're welcome. It's on me. He says going to the back. As she takes a sip of her drink, she thinks about what has happened a couple of days ago with her and Steve. She touches her face. It still stings a little. You could also see a slight purplish black line if you look closely enough and it did leave a bruise mark as if it was swollen. Hi Traci. A familiar voice says to her. She slowly turns around, not quite happy to see who it is. Hi Lauren. How are you? Lauren asks Traci as if she's really interested. I'm fine. She says to Lauren. How's the family? She asks her back. We're wonderful. She says bragging about. That's good to hear. She turns back around to sip some more of her drink. Wait a minute. Weren't you in Genoa City a while ago? She asks Traci being suspicious of her coming back. For a minute I was. She says really wanting to leave. Oh, why? She says getting nosy. Well, because I had some unfinished business that I needed to straightened out and I wanted to visit my family. Oh, things not going too well at home? Lauren says being a pests. Things are just fine at home. She says getting up from her chair beginning to leave. Really? Then what's that on the side of your face? She asks Traci. Traci quickly feels the mark? Nothing. She looks down at her fingers. Little blood is coming from the bruise. Traci I think we need to talk. She gets a napkin and wipes the side of her face respectfully. Really, why would I want to talk to you? She says to Lauren getting the feeling that she only wants to know because of her enjoyment. Because I need to talk about what happened in the past and make things right. I also know that you and Steve are having a hard time. She says sincerely. Oh let me guess did Ashley spill the beans to you because I didn't really talk to her that much about Steve and I. It was a lucky guess and I accidentally overheard your conversation with Steve the last time you came. She looks down to the ground. Exactly, how much did you hear? I heard enough to know that he was hitting on you. You know, what I have to go and visit Jack. She says leaving. Traci wait. Lauren says trying to go after her. Man, she could always run fast. She says getting out of breath. She goes back into the bar.


	7. Chapter 7 - A helping hand

**Chapter 7 – A Helping hand**

Lauren what's wrong? You looked like you just seen a Ghost? Michael says going up to her kissing her on the face. Nope, I haven't but I've just seen Traci again. She says kind of worried. Traci? Wasn't she here a couple of days ago? Michael asks her. Yeah she was. Lauren says worried. Babe what's wrong? Did you and Traci have a couple of words to say to each other? No, we didn't. I'm just worried about her. Why? Michael asks. I thought you hated Traci for no good apparent reason. I thought I did too, until I seen what happened when she was here and the last time I was here. Why is there a problem with her and Steve? I think so. I mean I overheard a conversation between her and Steve and I think he may be hitting on her. Lauren your overreacting Steve would never do that to Traci. Really? Then, how come I just seen her with a bruise mark on the side of her face and it looks as if it was freshly done? Lauren says to Michael being suspicious well that is something to worry about. If there is Domestic violence going on between those two I'm sure Traci would get help for herself and possibly for Steve too. I'm also here to help. You know I'm a D.A. so you could give Traci my information if she opens up to you miracle. Thanks Michael. You're the best. You know what? I think I'm a go and find out where Traci is hiding too. Lauren says giving a quick kiss to Michael and leaving. Poor Traci she always found the wrong guys. He says to himself. Getting a coffee cup.

Moments later Traci was still in her hotel room pacing around wondering if she should tell her family or not. Then she heard a knock on the door. Who is it? Traci asks coming up to the door. It's me Lauren. Lauren? Traci opens her door. Lauren how did you find me? She says opening up the door. You dropped this. It's the hotel pen she dropped on the way out of Crimson lights. Oh, what are you doing here? We need to talk like I said, before. She says inviting herself in closing the door behind her. Lauren there is nothing that I want to talk to you about! You were never my friend, you always hated me. What? Are you here to kill me like Steve wants to kill me? She says getting upset and stopping because of what she just said. Traci no I don't I just want to talk. I think you might need help. Lauren there's nothing going on! You just said Steve wanted to kill you! Something is going on Damn it! Lauren says getting angry at Traci for lying because she really wants to help Traci. If Traci knows Lauren well, she knows that she isn't going to leave without a fight. So, she might as well tell her what's been going on and tell her what happened at boarding school and why she can't seem to find the right guy for herself. Fine If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone else. I mean it. Not even Ashley. I don't want Jack knowing. Not even Billy. I mean no one can no. I don't want them getting upset over what I'm about to tell you. Traci says sitting down next to Lauren.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8 - A helping hand continued

**Chapter 8 – A helping hand continued…**

Well Lauren if you must know. It all started when Steve cheated on me. He wasn't paying little to no attention to me what so ever. So, when I finally started to give him the same treatment he was giving me he didn't like that too much. So he started to lose his temper with things and he never did anything inappropriate around Colleen. He only had gotten upset when I was around and hand small temper tantrums nothing big. Then, it really hit home when Colleen passed away. Traci says feeling the tears come out. But she chokes it back down. After a while, we started to have arguments over stupid stuff like the paying the bill late, food being left out and so on. But whenever I tried to defend myself Steve would get angry with me. So, I decided to submit for him for a little while, and that still didn't help. That's when all the physical fights started to come in. She says slightly giggling. Traci it's okay. Lauren tells her comforting her. Uh, I might as well come out right with it. Okay a few nights ago, well recently Steve decided that he and I should have a night to her selves. Hinting to Lauren that they were going to have sex. So, the first night it didn't go as planned. She says getting up nervously. Traci what happened? Lauren says getting furious at the fact about what Traci might tell her next. Um, Steve thought I liked it "rough" so when I told him to stop the first time. He didn't. I told, him No. The second time, he ignored me. So what I'm trying to say is that. Steve raped me. I mean he does it a lot. It's really no big deal. She says trying to make Steve sound innocent. Traci! He raped or rapes you. You can't let him do that too you. Now, he's beating you too? Well, the beatings came first then that rapes. She says to Lauren not knowing what to do. I shouldn't of told you. She says wanting to leave her hotel room badly. Traci. Just because he's your husband doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants to you. You have rights too. That's the thing no judge would believe that Steve would do such a thing. Traci what else happens between you too? Because I know that isn't everything? Well, just recently he called me, "a piece of worthless shit" basically. He wanted my ass to be a housewife instead of trying to get my writings out there and Oh wait here's a good one. He dropped me from his publishing agency and told me that my book was a "piece of shit" too. We also had a fight the morning I left and that was why my face was bleeding. He promised he'll fix my face for me and he sure did. Traci says getting upset. Oh Traci. Lauren says running up to give her a hug as Traci starts to break down. My own home is a nightmare we fight every night before we go bed, he hits me every night, before we go to bed, and he just have to take advantage of me every night, before we go to bed or else in the morning it's going to be all hell and it's going to be my fault. So, I have to-. No, you don't have too. You don't. I just- I just want to help you get away from him. He's such a bastard. Lauren said, getting angry at Steve. I thought he was going to actually be a good guy. That's what I thought too, until we started to have problems she says panicking a little and still crying a little. Traci if I can get you any help. Please. Please let me or you will die. He will kill you. I can't get help. Getting help will only make our problems worsen especially if he found out that I told you everything. That's not all I have to tell you. What else is this bastard doing to you? Um, it's about my self-esteem. What? Lauren says sitting back down on the couch out of breath. Um, when I was in boarding school. I was raped by this guy and his friend. I started to cut myself. I was already over weight they just made it worse by adding the name calling and letting his friend join in. She says looking down at the floor. When I came back home to Genoa City, I thought I seen those two guys or one of them. I wasn't sure. But they looked very familiar as if they went to the same boarding school I went too. I started to cut myself whenever someone would call me names or pick at my weight, and I couldn't get a date to a prom, my own sister Ashley set me up, which made everything worse. I actually tried to commit suicide. But that didn't work. I was just knocked out for a while. Traci says turning around facing Lauren. Traci I'm so sorry I took part in making your life a living hell. I don't know why I did or said those things to you. What we did at the prom was horrible. I'm sure Ashley felt the same way. Lauren said, being sincere. You know, I regretted going to that prom because I was attacked that night also. I don't know why these things keep happening to me? I walked home that night with my prom dress torn, raspberry sauce all over me and my dress. Man, my Dad was really upset that night. He was going to drag Ashley back home if it wasn't the last thing he did. But I begged him not too. To let her have a good time with her friends and that it would be okay. I cried myself to sleep that night like I did every other night when you guys or the whole school would do something so cruel to me. I would wish I was beautiful or just like Ashley, but that never got me anywhere now did it? Not even today.

So, I told you everything Lauren. Everything. Traci. She goes up to Traci and gives her another hug again and Traci just breaks down and lets everything out.


	9. Chapter 9 - Confessions

**Chapter 9 – Confessions**

After confessing to Lauren about what happened I actually feel kind of better. It's weird. I just hope she won't tell anybody, including Jack. He doesn't need to know. He already has so much on his hands right now. I can't ruin his life with my problems. Although, once he does find out there's no stopping him and him trying to get revenge on Steve. Steve isn't such a bad guy. He just has a temper problem and I need to back off for a while. Traci says to herself sitting down in her hotel room. I just hope that Steve doesn't find out what hotel I'm staying in. That would get me into a load of trouble.

Back at Crimson lights: Hi, Lauren. Lauren turns around as she hears a familiar voice. Steve! It's you what a surprise. She says staying where she is not moving. What are you doing here? Oh, I'm just here to see how's Traci doing and maybe we could fix some things and go back home together. He says trying to sound all sweet. But Lauren isn't buying any of it. Really? She says as if she was a detective. Yeah. I really do miss her. It's been a while, you know? With that special someone who you just need in your life. You can relate right? He says trying to be charming. She smiles. So, uh. Do you know where Traci is? Because Jack doesn't seem to know neither does Ashley. So, I thought you know. I know you two haven't been on good terms in a while. But, I was just wondering so I can get my wife back. He says as if he was really concerned about Traci's well-being. No, I don't. But I'll give you a call. If I see her she tells him. Thanks. He says walking out of the door of Chrimson lights. She gasps. Oh no, poor Traci. Michael quickly surprises her by walking up behind her. She screams a little. Michael! Don't do that you little stinker. She says patting him on the shoulder. I'm sorry I just had to do that. He says laughing. Well haha, you got your laugh. Now, I have to call Traci. She says turning around to him. Was that Steve I just saw? He looks kind of pissed. I know and that's why I have to call her. Look Michael. I can't promise you anything, but I think they're having some issues. Lauren says facing Michael. Like what kind of issues? He asks getting worried and concerned knowing how Traci can be so vulnerable.

As in Domestic violence issues. She says squealing because she promised Traci she wouldn't tell anyone. What? No, not Steve. He wouldn't do that to Traci. Yes, he would. She says seriously. I just had a talk with her about a couple of days ago, and Michael. I really made things worse for her when I was younger. Lauren we were young, crazy, and naïve back then. Didn't you fix everything with her now. Yes, she told me some secrets that she never told anyone else. I would think that I would be the last person on earth that she would want to confide in. Her brother Jack will be so angered by this, if Traci ever tells him what happened or what is happening now. She says upset. You're right. Knowing Jack and how protective he is of his two sisters especially Traci, he will be angered. Not to mention he would probably want to kill Steve. I just have to get Traci to tell Jack or Ashley. Those are the only two people who she really have right now. They just can't abandon her. Hopefully, Ashley won't get mad at Traci for anything stupid. Because now is not the time for that. Lauren says stomping her feet. The time for what? Ashley says walking up to Lauren.

Um. Hi, Ashley what brings you by? Oh nothing. I'm just hearing you talking about my baby sister and Jack. Now, what's going on? Ashley says getting _suspicious_. Okay, What I think that we all need to do is go over to our house and sit down and talk. But Ashley, I promised Traci that I wouldn't say anything to anybody and I really have to call her right now! It's really important. So if you would excuse me! She says getting out of Ashley's way. Michael what's going on? She demands. Um. I think you Traci, Jack, and Lauren should talk about what's going on and leave me out of this. No, Michael we'll might need you to make an arrest. Plus, it's your house we're going to be over right? Ashley asks. Yeah, and Fen more is over at his friend's house.

In the bathroom: Come Traci pick up please. Lauren begs through the phone. Traci! Lauren what is it. Traci do not hang up I need to tell you something really important. What is it? Ashley walks silently in the bathroom stall. Steve is here in Genoa City looking for you. I think you have to leave. That's what I'm doing right now. I'm not staying here any longer. Traci you need help. You can't let him keep doing this to you. Lauren! Remember what we talked about? Well, I got some more stuff to say. He is a very powerful man and I cannot face him right now because things will go horribly wrong and that's why I'm telling you to leave him because he might find out where you are! So, you have to leave now! Lauren says panicking. I'm out the door. Traci drops her cell phone.

Traci? Traci? Hello. Traci. Steve says looking at his wife. Nice to see you here. He says slamming the door. Oh no. He picks up her phone. Thank you, Lauren. Steve says sarcastically. He hangs up the phone.

Traci's in trouble. She turns around finding herself facing Ashley. Ashley. How much did you hear? Ah lot. We have to go and save Traci. Because I think this will be the last we will ever hear from her if we don't go now. Lauren says worried. Fine, I'll call Jack. Michael. We have to get Traci. Lauren says grabbing his hands tightly. What's happened? Steve. They all rush out.

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10 - Rescue

**Chapter 10 – Rescue **

After leaving Crimson lights they were heading to the hotel to, which Traci was staying to. I can't believe this is happening. Ashley says to herself. I should've paid close attention to her when she first met Steve. Ashley, it's not your fault. None of us knew. Lauren says to her. She didn't want any of us to know. She didn't worry any of us. Now, it might be too late. Jack says angered. Oh when I get my hands on Steve. He's gonna be sorry he ever messed with an Abbott. No need, I already sent some police cars out there. But they are undercover just encase nothing to dangerous happens. They won't arrest Traci they'll arrest Steve, before we'll even get there if he tries anything. But little does he know that Steve closed the door making it harder for police to figure out, which room there in. But Traci screams should help them identify the hotel room. Traci. How could you? After, all that I've done for you, you'd leave me abandon. I didn't abandon you. I just needed time to myself. She says innocently. Time to yourself or time to get away from me. I bet any amount of money that you told at least one person in Genoa City didn't you? Didn't you? He says screaming at her and slapping her face. Yes, she says falling slowly on the floor. He kicks her straight in the ribs. Didn't I tell you to leave those fuckers out of our business? But yet, you put them in it. I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. He kicks her again. You'll pay for this. He picks her up and slams her against the wall putting his arm around her neck. I should kill you right now in a second. But I want your death to be a slow and painful one. He says successful strangling her

At the hotel: This is it Lauren says running up into the hotel. Michael pulls out his gun having it to his side. The police cars are there waiting for his signal. Inside the hotel: Her face is turning a purplish color. He releases her, but gives her a black eye. She falls down and starts beating her some more. Steve. She tries saying but can't. Please, don't do this. Didn't you want to die, before in your life? Hug? He says squeezing her even tighter. She stalls. Answer the question. He says hurting her some more. Yes. Well, you got your wish it's going to be slow and painful. Traci is trying to get out but there is no way for her to do so. He slams her into the wall again. She screams in pain. Open up, this is the police. Michael? Traci says inside her head. Thank God. She tries to breath. You come in and she dies. Steve says grabbing her neck even tighter. Lines of blood are all over her face. Michael kicks down the door anyway. Jack, Ashley and Lauren are to the side peeking in. Let her go Steve. You don't want to do this. You'll be in Jail for murder. You don't want to go there. He says trying to negioate with him. He takes one good look at Traci's face and sees that she is losing breath. Steve we can get you help. We can get the both of you help. If you would just let her go. There won't be any charges on you. I bet Traci wouldn't want that to happen. Steve looks at Traci in the face. She slowly lets her go as Michael slowly pulls out his gun even further. He puts her down on the floor gently. But soon after he starts beating her again and Michael is forced to shoot him. Ahh. Traci screams as blood is splatter everywhere on the walls. She looks at her husband who is now laying on top of her. You bitch. He says as his last and final words. She lays there on the floor in shock. Other police comes rushing in pushing Jack,Ashley,Lauren, and Michael out of the way to help get Steve and to possibly try to save him. To get Traci some help. They put her on a stretcher and they do the same for Steve.

Out of the hotel: As they take Traci out of the hotel room on the stretcher. Ashley screams to her sister as Traci's breathing is getting weak. TRACI! TRACI! TRACI! She screams rushing over to the ambulance wanting to get into the Ambulance truck with Traci and they let her in. Move, I'm her sister. She says crying over Traci to one of the nurses in the truck. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I was horrible sister to you. No. Traci weakly says. Traci. Ashley whispers care cresses her face weeping. They're on the way to the hospital. Lauren is seeing Jack cry for the first time ever in pain because of his baby sister. She hugs and comforts him. Damn. Him. Damn him. That son-of-a-bitch. He better hope Traci doesn't dies. Damn it. Traci. Don't do this to me. Jack says kicking the hotel wall. Lauren is still comforting him. Michael is on his way to the hospital too.


	11. Chapter 11 - Epilogue

Chapter 11 – Epilogue

After being in the hospital for over three months for treatment Traci is finally back on her feet. She is doing much better than, before. She has been going to group therapy sessions and a regular therapy for help. To overcome what happened to her in the last couple of months and to talk about her past and how her past came and haunted her. She did however, eventually tell Jack and Ashley what was happening between her and Steve. They were shock to know that a husband would do that too his wife. They was always shocked to find out that she was raped in boarding school and attacked on prom night. This made Ashley feel very guilty about how she treated Traci in high school. She never knew why Traci was always so insecure and now she knew. She wanted to go back in time and change everything. Jack he was furious at first that Traci never told anyone. Not even him. But he was surprised to learn that she told Lauren. They both were. They were soon glad because if she hadn't she could've been dead. They were oh so very lucky that Traci told at least one soul, and thankful that Lauren and Traci made up. Traci kept thanking Lauren and Michael for their help. Especially Lauren she has been a great help to her. Lauren finally told Traci why she kept being such a bitch to Traci. She wasn't jealous of her. She just liked making fun of her. She soon found out that it was wrong. She did get a taste of her own medicine once and she sure didn't like it. That's what made her stop being so mean and rude to Traci. No one knew how hard Traci had it until she told them. Now, Everything is okay for Traci.


End file.
